Dcolemanh's Thomas/Dumbo Parody 8: The Pyramid of Characters builds up, but falls with a Crossover.
Here is Dcolemanh's eighth Thomas/Dumbo parody. Cast *Rheneas as Dumbo (Both small) *Thomas as Timothy Q. Mouse (Both share the name T) *Spencer as The Ringmaster (Spencer is a real villain in Hero Of The Rails) *Molly as Catty (Both wise) *Lady as Giddy (Both beautiful) *Daisy as Prissy (Both kind) *Elizabeth as Matriarch (Both stubborn) *Millie, Caroline, Belle, Flora, and Madge as The Other Female Elephants Special Guests For The Pyramid of Pachyderms *Mario as Mickey Mouse *Luigi as Donald Duck *MeeMee as Tillie *Tails as Pinocchio *AiAi as Chip *Rayman as Tack *Ly the Fairy as Princess Yum Yum *Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, and Aku Aku as The Vultures *Sonic as Jiminy Cricket *Agent Ed as Boy Transcript *Spencer: Ladies and gentlemen, we will now present for your entertainment, the most stupendous, magnificent, super-colossal spectical. On this tiny, little, insignificant ball, we will construct for you a pyramid, not of wood, not of stone-- *Molly: To hear him talk, you'd think he was going to do it. *Elizabeth: The stuffed shirt! *Spencer: ...pyramid of ponderous, pulsating, pulchritudinous pachyderms! I give you the females. (Fanfare, Then The Music Begins Playing, as the females change into their swimsuits. Elizabeth Goes on the Ball, and asks for Molly's Help) *Molly: Aren't we a bit clumsy? (gets Daisy's help) *Daisy: Losing a little weight, eh, Molly? *Molly: You're so beautiful and stronger than I thought, dearie. *Daisy: Quiet up there! Attend to your work, girls. *Belle: Yes, girls. Ready to go high? *Flora: Ready. *Madge: Up we go. *Millie: Steady as we go. *Daisy: Oh, my goodness! *Elizabeth: Take your foot out of my eye. Clumsy ox. *Madge: Whoops! Sorry. (The Girls Nearly Fall Down) *Elizabeth: Ohh! Steady, girls. *Caroline: Okay, I'm not going to like it this way. *Belle: But we're trying not to fall. *Flora: And be careful. *Madge: Oh, mercy! It's so hard then, isn't it? *Lady: Yes, it is. (slips off) Oh no! (nearly falls down until Belle grabs and puts Lady on the top) *Thomas: Boy, that was a close one. They're almost ready now, Rheneas. Don't forget to wave that flag. (Rheneas waves the flag) Okay, okay, don't wave it nomore. I saw you. Now, look. All you gotta do is run out, see? Jump on the springboard. *Rheneas: Right. *Thomas: Alright! Now show me just how you'll be able to do it. (Rheneas starts to run, but trips, and falls over, only to surprise Thomas) That's it. At a boy. That's the stuff. Come on. Ohhhhhhh, Rheneas! (astonished) Oh, those ears! (worried) We'd better do something, quick. (Fanfare) *Spencer: Ladies and gentlemen, you have now see the impossible accomplished in front of your faces. 7 jungle giants each one weighing... *Elizabeth: That windbag! Why doesn't he come to the point? *Spencer: And now, I present the world's smallest little engine who will spring from this springboard in one spring to the top of this pyramid, waving his little flag for a grand climax. *Lady: I have a bad feeling about this. *Spencer: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Rheneas! (Fanfare) (Crowd Laughing) *Rheneas: Aw, shut up and stop laughing at me. Uh, Thomas. I'm afraid to do this. *Thomas: Come on! Get goin'! What's the matter with you?! Rheneas, it's your cue! You're on, Rheneas! Get going, will you?! *Percy: Okay, I'm going, I'm going! (Thomas nods and watches with Mario and Luigi, who gasp at Rheneas, who starts to run faster, but trips over, and falls over the springboard, before he hits the ball, that wobbles, and sends all the girls falling down, and landing right on Elizabeth, who can't keep her balance, and rushes forward) *Thomas: Rheneas, stop! You'll fall and hurt yourself! (MeeMee and the Crowd Scream) *Elizabeth: Oof! (trumpets forward) *Rheneas: Uh-oh. *Spencer: Everyone! *Thomas: Look out! *Tails: It's going to fall! (Crowd Screaming) (Muffled Trumpeting) (Loud Trumpet as Tails ducks) *Elizabeth: Out of my way, assassin! (The Girls Keep Crashing Until they Break the Tent after MeeMee leaves. The Tent Falls Down And Breaks Apart And Causes The People to Leave) *AiAi: Are we still alive? *Rayman: (pants for breath) *Ly the Fairy: Oh, Rayman! You're alive, at last! *Crash Bandicoot: Hold it, fellas. Now it's not the time for it. Look. (he, Crunch Bandicoot, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, and Aku Aku look forward to see something wrong) *Sonic: Rheneas! Rheneas? Oh, Rheneas--? *Thomas: (in Adult Copper's voice) Oh, no! No! (Rheneas waves his flag in dissapointment) *Agent Ed: What have you done? (cries in Spongebob Squarepants's voice and rolls back in forth in a roll of sponge while another him appears on the screen) You must learn to be careful. Category:Dcolemanh